Arcaders
Arcaders is a military team that takes alien life force that our shaped by arcade games led by President Will Cooper and Sam Brenner. In 1982 or 1984, NASA sent in a time capsule of video games that was sent in space, aliens saw the tape of video games and they thought the earth starting a war with the aliens. That was a big misunderstanding and transform them into video games a few years later. They started attacking earth in Guam with Galaga. Sam Brenner who won second place in video game competition, his best friend and childhood buddy Will Cooper called Sam and with his expertise in video games. He saw the alien life form in his laptop and it is Galago. The military thought he was crazy. Will almost believes him and he needs more proof. With their other childhood buddy Ludlow Lamonsoff who was a conspiracy theorist believes Sam and figures out when he was taping one tree hill on tape. Something crossover it, where Ronald Reagan in the 80's was possessed as an alien and told them about their attack and their attack is in India. They both warned Will about this, but it was too late to stop them. Their was another attack, Will appointed Sam and Ludlow as military ad-visors in this project. The Naval seals think they were joke, Lieutenant Colonel Violet van Patten who is Sam's Love interest and she is a single mom who has a son and just got divorced when her husband had an affair and bonded with Sam with his divorce. The Aliens send in Centipede to attack London, with the military unsuccessful to take them out. Sam and Ludlow stepped in and take out the Centipede. Will appoints them as the arcaders as a new military unit against the video games aliens. They were sending another attack, but the aliens are 2-1, to tie the game they are sending in Pac Man in New York City. They need more help, Sam and Will have no choice to recruit their old rival in the video game tournament Eddie Plant, who got in the trouble with the law a few years ago. He made a deal with Cooper and Brenner, that he will help you guys out for a full pardon that means a full release from jail and a date with Serena Williams or Martha Stewart. Both of them agreed on the terms, but he will have to settle for Serena in the terms. Eddie accepted, he helped them take down Pac-Man with four colored cars as ghost that beats Pac Man. Their fourth driver is the man who created Pac-Man is Toru Iwatani. Eddie helped them take pac-man twice. But Pac-Man took three of the guys cars, but Sam is the only one left and he beaten Pac-Man before. He was successful and won. Now they are 2-2 tied game. But it is not over yet, the aliens are taking the gloves off and sending a lot of other video games attack Washington D.C. and they abducted Violet son Matty. Matty shares a great bond with Sam and the rest of the team. Matty also loves her mother and really protective of her. The only way take down this alien ship for good is to go inside the ship themselves. Sam, Will and Violet go inside the space ship and the only way to stop the invasion for good it take down Donkey Kong. With Matty and two other people they held hostage when they were abducted in Guam and India. Matty found out the truth that from Eddie cheated in the tournament and Sam won the tournament fair and square. That gave Sam enough confidence to beat Donkey Kong and end the invasion. Ludlow dream come true when he finally meets the girl of his dreams that came to life Lady Lisa. But she disappeared after the aliens were defeated. Will commended the arcaders and made a peace treaty with the aliens so they won't bother the earth anymore. Sam and Violet starts dating and Eddie apologized to Sam and admit that Sam was a great video gamer. Sam accepts Eddie apology and appreciate what he said. Ludlow was happy when Lady Lisa came back when their friend Q*bert transform into Lady Lisa. Ludlow and Lady Lisa got together and got married had a few Q*berts one year later. Members of the Arcaders Sam Brenner - Co-Leader of the Arcaders and Video Game Champion Will Cooper - Co-Leader of the Arcaders and President of the United States of America Violet van Patten - Lieutenant Colonel of the U.S. Army and a unique weapons developer and specialist for the military and the love interest of Sam Brenner Eddie Plant - An ex-con and a second place Video Game Champion Ludlow Lamonsoff - Computer Programmer, Conspiracy Theorist and Expert on Video Games Allies Lady Lisa - a beautiful warrior from the fictional 1982 video game Dojo Quest and wife of Ludlow Lamonsoff. Matty Van Patten - son of Violet Van Patten and a friend of the Arcaders Gallery Arcaders_3.jpg Acaders.jpg Arcaders 2.jpg C1SloV7UcAEOPjh.jpg Category:Loyal Category:Teams Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Global Protection Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes